Ebony of the Night
by Brownfur's Dream
Summary: A young kittypet flees from his Twoleg home and discovers the Tribe of the Green Forest, a tribe at war with the Tribe of the Vast Meadow. When Ebony is accepted into the tribe, a whole new world of friendship, love, and betrayal is opened up to him...
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter, I do not own Warriors. Or the tribe concept, and the Tribe of Rushing Water, and any characters from the books. Only the characters in the Tribe of the Green Forest and the Tribe of the Vast Meadow.**

* * *

**_The Tribe of the Green Forest Chronicles_**

**_#1- Ebony of the Night_**

**_ALLEGIANCES_**

**_Tribe of the Green Forest_**

Tribe Healer: **Fawn of the Mighty Forest (Forestfawn) - **A brown she-cat with white spots all along her back

Tree guards:

**Bark of the Oak Tree (Bark) - **Deep brown tom with bluish-green eyes

To-be: **Wing of the Strong Robin (Wing)**

**Kookaburra of the Sky (Kookaburra) – **A blue-and-white she-cat with emerald-green eyes

**Star of the Black Sky (Star) – **A jet-black she-cat with yellow eyes

To-be: **Dawn of the Dark Night (Dawn)**

**Soul of the Vast Ocean (Soul) – **A blue tom with dark midnight-blue, nearly black, eyes

To-be: **Lark of the Clouds (Lark)**

Prey-hunters:

**Shadow of the Sun (Shadow) - **Jet-black tom with eerie orange eyes

To-be: **Tiger of the Vast Jungle (Tiger)**

**Gorge of the Flowing Water (Gorge) – **A handsome blue tom with blue eyes

**Ebony of the Night (Ebony) – **Pitch-black tom with yellow eyes, formerly a kittypet

**Cobra of the Distant Lands (Cobra) – **A multi-colored tom with brilliant green eyes

To-be: **Dragon of the Full Moon (Dragon)**

**Jackal of the Savannah Plains (Jackal) - **Pale orangish-tom with black streaks

Kit-mothers:

**Feather of the Mighty Eagle (Feather) – **Pale brownish-white she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Song of the Sparrow (Song) – **A beautiful brown she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**_Tribe of the Vast Meadow_**

__

Healer: **Rabbit of the Sunny Meadow (Meadowrabbit) – **A brown tom with a white underbelly and chest

Log-Guards:

**Claw of the Running Wolf (Claw) – **Calico she-cat with a jagged scar down her side

**Needle of the Frightened Porcupine (Needle) – **Mottled brown tom with flecks on ginger, fur ruffled and looks like needles

To-be: **Swan of the Shimmering Lake (Swan) – **Beautiful snow-white she-cat with enchanting crystal-blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark, stormy night. Ebony, the pitch-black tom cat, bounded out of his housefolk's home. He was scared. His owners were cruel to him. He had to get away. Bounding blindly into the wilderness, the tom tripped and fell face-first into mud. _Brilliant._

Through the pounding rain, the tom could barely see what was in front of him, except for the occasional flashes of lightning. Otherwise, all was swallowed by darkness.

By the time he found shelter in an old log, the normally CLEAN, DRY Ebony was filthy and sopping wet. Just as he was about to crawl into the log, a voice behind him growled, **"What is your business in the Tribe of the Green Forest?"**

Ebony turned around to find a deep brown tom with blueish-green eyes staring at him. **"I-I was r-r-running from my h-h-housefolk, sir. I-I came to find shelter from the storm."**

The tom snorted. **"Oh, really? How do we know you aren't a spy for our rival tribe- the Tribe of the Vast Meadow?"**

Ebony stared at the brown tom. **"R-Rival tribe?"**

"**Yes. We compete for food here. Now, who are you?" **The tom examined Ebony disdainfully. **"I am Bark of the Oak Tree."**

Ebony dipped his head. **"I am Ebony, Bark of the Oak Tree."**

Bark meowed gruffly, **"Call me Bark. I must take you to our Tribe healer, Fawn of the Mighty Forest."**

Ebony frowned uncertainly.

Bark turned and bounded into some undergrowth, **"Come on."**

Ebony hesitantly followed Bark through the undergrowth.

When the pitch-black tom emerged, he saw a group of trees close together, with many hollows. It was a breath-taking sight.

"**This is where we live," **Bark exclaimed. **"Now, come. The smallest den is Forestfawn's."**

Ebony followed Bark up the sturdy branch that wound its way around all of the trees-easy access to every hollow.

Eventually, Bark stopped moving in front of a small den. **"This is Forestfawn's den. She will determine what to do with you."**

Ebony gulped and slowly entered the den…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter, I do not own Warriors. Or the tribe concept, and the Tribe of Rushing Water, and any characters from the books. Only the characters in the Tribe of the Green Forest and the Tribe of the Vast Meadow.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A small brownish-tan she-cat with white speckles all along her back was curled up in her nest, asleep.

Bark exclaimed, **"Forestfawn, there is an intruder in our territory."**

Instantly the small she-cat was up, staring at Ebony with bright, brown, fawn-like eyes. **"What is your business here?"**

Ebony felt as if her eyes were piercing his inner soul. **"I-I came to run from my housefolk, m-ma'am. They mistreated me."**

Forestfawn eyed Ebony slowly. **"Have you ever caught prey?"**

The tom nodded nervously. **"A-A few t-times."**

"**Would you be loyal to our Tribe?" **the she-cat asked.

Ebony frowned. **"What do you mean?"**

Forestfawn sighed. **"The Tribe of the Green Forest is dying. We need more tree-guards and prey-hunters, and it takes a long time to train our to-bes well."**

Ebony frowned. **"To-bes?"**

The brown she-cat smiled. **"Cats learning how to be tree-guards or prey-hunters."**

The black tom nodded. **"I see. Would this make me a part of the Tribe, ma'am?"**

The Healer nodded. **"And call me Forestfawn."**

The tom smiled. **"Then I'll do it, Forestfawn."**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters, everyone! The next ones will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
